


A Fire to Lighten the Darkness

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Community: hds_beltane, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Sex Magic, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry had signed up to be an Auror, he imagined being a Dark Wizard catcher, not helping Draco Malfoy empty the bedrooms of Malfoy Manor as Severus Snape lit a ritual bonfire on the lawn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire to Lighten the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> Beta read by Writcraft and Badgerlady. I used [this link](http://www.mysteriousbritain.co.uk/festivals/may/beltane.html) as a reference for the Beltane ritual.

When Harry had signed up to be an Auror, he imagined being a Dark Wizard catcher, not helping Draco Malfoy empty the bedrooms of Malfoy Manor as Severus Snape lit a ritual bonfire on the lawn....

"I'm supposed to be their nanny," Harry pouted, disgusted with his assignment.

"Don't look at it like that, Harry," Kingsley said, shaking his head. "There's no one else capable of handling Snape, not even myself. Like it or not, you understand him better than anyone."

Harry snorted. "A blessing and a curse."

"Draco, on the other hand," Kingsley said, ignoring Harry's comment, "appears somewhat fragile, with his father in Azkaban and his mother in France. There aren't many that I trust not to abuse him." At Harry's expression, Kingsley clarified. "I don't mean physically but mentally."

Harry nodded. He suspected there were some who would take great pleasure in taunting Malfoy. A year ago he might have counted himself in that number. Strange how quickly things changed.

"They're both under some kind of house arrest?"

"Not exactly. They are both being monitored but for their own safety." Kingsley closed the file that was on his desk and passed it across the desk to Harry, who opened it and began reading. 

"Malfoy never leaves his house. And Snape only travels between his home and Malfoy Manor. Why?"

"I mentioned that Draco was unstable. Snape brews Calming Draughts for him and generally keeps him from doing himself harm."

Harry's head snapped up at that. "He's suicidal?"

"Mind healers in the wizarding world work in different ways to the Muggle world," Kingsley said calmly. "We don't believe he's in mortal danger."

"Bloody hell." Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, then closed the file again. "Right. So I'm to pay a visit to the Manor twice a week but not Snape's home because he's at the Manor more often than not?"

"Correct."

"You know," Harry said as he stood up, "one day Hermione will be Minister and do away with all the archaic laws that haven't changed since 1600."

Kingsley laughed out loud and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Of that, I have no doubt."

xXx

Harry Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, his stomach in knots. The last time he'd been there had not been pleasant. He shuddered, pushing the memories from his mind. This was his first major assignment and it was both easier and much more difficult than he could imagine.

Checking up on two wizards twice a week? Easy peasy. 

These two wizards? Anything but.

He understood that Malfoy wasn't entirely well but he had no idea how Snape would behave when Harry turned up out of the blue.

If he survived, he was asking Kingsley for a pay rise.

He squared his shoulders and strode up the path, lifting the knocker and rapping twice before standing back from the door.

As he waited, he went over in his mind what he planned to say. All business and nothing likely to stir unpleasant memories for any of them.

He was just about to knock again when the door opened, creaking as it swung inward. The man was lit from behind, his dark hair hanging down around his face but Harry would recognise him anywhere.

He'd hoped to see Malfoy first.

Harry swallowed hard. "Snape." 

"Potter, do come in," he said silkily, stepping back from the door. Snape's tone was hard to read. Was he mocking Harry or his own circumstance as Malfoy's butler?

"Er, I'm sure you know why I'm here," Harry said, feeling awkward. 

Snape scowled. "I continue to find the Ministry's insistence that I need some sort of monitoring ludicrous."

"It's for your protection," Harry said back.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "I do believe I am able to take care of myself." Then his expression softened ever so slightly. "Draco is another matter entirely."

"How is he?"

"Do you care?" 

"I wish him no harm." Snape stared hard at him, but Harry didn't flinch.

Snape turned and started walking down the corridor. "He spends most of his time in his bedroom. I've made it... safe."

If Harry thought he felt strange before, it was nothing to now, where he and Snape were discussing Malfoy like worried parents.

It was even more of a surprise that he did feel concerned about his old nemesis.

Harry wasn't prepared when he and Snape walked through the set of double doors on the second floor. Malfoy was curled in a ball in the center of an enormous bed, looking more like a first year than a grown man. 

"Draco," Snape said, "it's nearly time for your potion."

Draco's eyes blinked open and the moment they focused, he leapt out of bed, hair wild and fingers trembling.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Malfoy yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"I have to check—" he started to say but Snape turned him and pushed him out of the bedroom door. 

"I trust you can see yourself out," he said before shutting it in Harry's face.

Harry stood for a moment, listening as Malfoy shouted. Snape's low, calming voice eventually seemed to do the trick and Malfoy quieted down again.

"Wow," Harry said to himself, walking back down the stairs and out. When he was halfway to the gate, he looked back around and saw someone move away from the window. 

As if they'd been watching him.

xXx

When Harry arrived on Thursday, Snape led him to the library, where a much more put together Draco Malfoy stood, looking like the master of the manor.

"I understand you're to be my guardian," Malfoy said with a sniff, pointy chin jutting out in defiance. 

"Nothing of the sort," Harry replied. "The Ministry only wishes to ensure your safety."

"And to make sure we aren't starting a new Dark uprising," Malfoy said sourly, then visibly shuddered. "As if I'd want to."

"No one thinks you do."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, all right, someone might," Harry backtracked. "But the Minister doesn't and neither do I."

"Big of you, Potter." Malfoy picked up a glass of what looked like water and took a sip. "I'm sure Snape's glad to split the duty of watching me with you."

Harry turned around and realised Snape wasn't with them any longer.

"He's concerned about you," Harry said, though he had no idea if that was true or not. He just couldn't imagine Snape going to all the trouble otherwise.

"I'm fine." Malfoy turned away. "As long as I remember to take my potions."

"Is that what happened? The other day?" Harry asked, unable to keep his curiosity to himself. 

Malfoy still wasn't looking at him when he said, "I fell asleep without taking my nightly dose."

"Ah." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that besides _then make sure you don't forget_. 

Malfoy turned around and snapped, "I suppose you'll enjoy telling your little friends that I'm mental. 'Malfoy's gone round the bend ha ha.'" 

"I'd never do that!" Harry said. "This is my work assignment for a start but I also don't find the situation humorous in the slightest."

"Sounds like our Potter is growing up."

Harry and Malfoy both turned toward Snape, who was carrying a large book. 

"Have you found the ritual?" Malfoy asked, eagerly. 

Snape nodded. "Perhaps we should wait to discuss this until our _guest_ has departed."

"You can't expect that I'll leave now that you've said that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Once you tell me what the ritual is about then I can leave."

"Draco?" 

"Fine, tell him." 

Snape opened the book and put it down on the table. Harry walked over to get a closer look. 

"A Beltane fire?"

Snape huffed a sigh. "We plan to begin ridding the Manor of items that are hindering Draco's recovery from the war. This particular ritual includes burning bedding and floor coverings."

Harry was taken aback. "But those are silk sheets and the carpets are antique, aren't they?"

"Most rituals serve more than one purpose." Snape closed the book again. "Undoubtedly, when it originated, people were still using straw in their mattresses. Burning that would be a simple and effective way of preventing vermin." 

"Malfoy wants to do that, though?" 

"Yes, _Malfoy_ does," Malfoy snapped. "I think it's time for you to go now."

He and Snape stared at Harry until he nodded and said, "I suppose I'll see you next week."

"Christ," Malfoy muttered and Snape just rolled his eyes, picking the book up again and carrying it to the window seat.

Neither Malfoy nor Snape acknowledged Harry as he muttered, "I'll just show myself out."

xXx

Harry visited the library in Grimmauld Place and read as much as he could about Beltane and the different rituals that were often performed, carefully setting aside the ones that suggested things like human sacrifice. He'd find a way to dispose of those ones later.

He was also quite pleased that dancing nude around the fire was not required for the one Snape and Malfoy planned to perform. He wasn't ready for them to see him naked.

Where had that thought even come from? Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

Maybe he should get out more. He and Ron definitely needed to get together for a pint and a round of darts.

First, though, he stopped for fish'n'chips and Apparated to the Manor.

"You brought supper." Malfoy looked from the fish to Harry's face back to the fish again.

"I hope you were smart enough to get the haddock." Snape then pursed his lips as if he'd wished he hadn't said anything. "Plaice is unpalatable." 

"You're going to eat this?" Malfoy asked.

Snape broke off a piece of fish with his fingers. "Yes."

Harry beamed at Malfoy, who sat down but still didn't touch his plate.

"I was reading up on Beltane," Harry said conversationally. 

"Can you read?" Malfoy said snidely.

Harry glared. "Shut it, prat."

"I am no longer a professor of snot-nosed children!" Snape thundered. "Only grown wizards are welcome at this table." 

"Sorry," Harry muttered. 

Malfoy didn't say anything but did lift his fork and eat a bite of fish.

"As I was saying," Harry said, some minutes later, "three is a powerful number. Better for a successful ritual."

"Surely you don't mean to participate," Snape said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. 

Malfoy snickered. "Didn't get to the finer details, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry felt a strange tightness in his chest. What foolish thing had he done now?

"While the Beltane ritual is as I indicated in that book, we planned to incorporate a rather intimate healing ritual for Draco as well." Snape's eyes glittered, almost challenging Harry.

He couldn't resist the lure.

"I presume you mean sex magic?" Harry was proud of himself for not tripping over the words. He'd seen the references to it in some of the books in the Black library and somewhere in his mind, he had entertained the idea that perhaps there was more to Malfoy's and Snape's relationship than they had indicated. 

"That's right, Potter," Malfoy said. "Willing to help us sacrifice a virgin for my mental health?"

Harry sucked in a breath. They didn't know that about him. How could they? Though, he supposed it depended on how one defined virgin, anyway. Untouched he was not.

Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him and couldn't risk him seeing his thoughts right now. Instead he looked at Malfoy and said, "As long as there's nothing Dark, I am willing to help, yes."

Malfoy laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Potter."

"Hush, Draco," Snape said softly. "If you're certain, I will adjust the ritual accordingly."

"I'm sure," Harry said firmly. He spent a few minutes toying with his mushy peas but unable to eat another bite. 

Malfoy wasn't wrong. Not for the first time in his life, Harry didn't have any idea what he'd agreed to.

xXx

Snape had explained the sex magic ritual to Harry and Malfoy. Snape would recite an incantation while he and Harry were both inside Malfoy.

 _Merlin_. 

Harry felt hot all over and got himself a glass of water to cool down.

When he heard yelling, he climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor to Malfoy's bedroom. 

"Take the bed, I don't care!" Malfoy yelled. 

Harry stood in the doorway and watched as Snape Vanished the huge bed, mattress and all, from beneath him and Malfoy hit the floor with a thud.

"You are behaving like a child!" Snape hissed. "Potter, surely out of a misplaced sense of nobility, wants to help you and this is how you repay him? With a tantrum?"

"He's just doing it to humiliate me!" 

"Draco, when he agreed to the ritual he had no idea what his role would be." Snape softened his tone and approached Malfoy. "He was willing to do whatever it took to help you, without knowing what that would entail. He trusted that we wouldn't harm him even in a most vulnerable position. Think about that."

Malfoy sighed. "Can't we just do it? Without him?"

Snape squatted down and tipped Malfoy's face up, forcing him to look at Snape. "There is no more powerful wizard alive. A virgin, at that. The odds of success are exponentially greater."

The way Snape said it made him feel dirty, like they were using him.

He had no idea why that was so upsetting. 

"What would happen if we switched positions?" Harry asked, stepping into the bedroom.

"What?" Malfoy said, scowling.

"What if you and Snape..." Harry stopped and took a breath before starting again. "What if both of you penetrate me instead?"

Snape shook his head. "It would be extremely painful for you."

"Worse than Cruciatus?" Harry said, defiant. "Worse than Voldemort trying to split my head in two?"

"It is more beneficial for Draco to be on the receiving end of the magic. He knows this." Snape shot him a quelling glance. 

"What if you, er, penetrated him and he penetrated me? Wouldn't that be better than nothing?" 

"Why, Potter?" Malfoy said angrily. "Why the martyr complex? It's not enough you want to embarrass me by fucking me, now you want me to look like a coward because I won't let you?"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry's head was spinning. "I never said you were a coward. I'm trying to help."

"What if I don't want your help?" Malfoy shouted. He started for the door but Snape growled and grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving. 

"Tomorrow is Beltane, Draco. I leave the decision in your hands." Snape let go of his arm. "Don't be a fool."

The sound of his Disapparation echoed through the room.

Malfoy looked at the spot where his bed should have been and huffed. 

"Might as well take all the bedroom furniture out." He pointed his wand at a wardrobe and all the clothes went sailing to one side of the room and then it disappeared. Two bedside tables were next.

"Don't just stand there, Potter, make yourself useful."

Harry turned toward the writing desk and chair. "This, too?"

"Let's burn it all," Malfoy said grimly.

xXx

The pile of linens, furniture, carpets and pretty much anything Malfoy decided he wanted out of the house grew with every passing hour. When Harry helped him with the dining room table, it became a lot clearer to Harry why Malfoy was so ruthless. Whether it was part of the Beltane ritual or not, anything that "stank" of Voldemort had to go.

He wasn't sure how much time at passed beyond the fact that he was sweaty and exhausted when Snape returned.

"I presume you left my room intact?" he asked Malfoy.

"Of course. I knew you'd need to brew before we performed the ritual." 

Snape spent several long minutes studying Malfoy before nodding once. "We will meet before the fire at sunset." He then strode across the lawn to the front door and disappeared inside.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I'm planning to bathe and then have a kip in the library until supper." Malfoy looked at him and scrunched up his nose. "You might want to do the same, Potter."

Harry laughed. "Okay."

He stood watching as Malfoy, too, went inside and then slowly walked to the gate.

xXx

He showered and shaved before trying to lie down but it was no use. He was too nervous—too excited, truth be told—to sleep.

He hoped whatever they did helped Malfoy get over what tormented him, and that was his primary motivation, but he couldn't deny that he found the description of the ritual entirely too arousing. 

He'd wanked in the shower to take the edge off, not at all worried about his ability to recover in time. If anything, he didn't want to embarrass himself by coming the second he got his cock out. Between Snape and Malfoy, he'd never hear the end of it.

When the clock struck eight, he poured himself a shot of Firewhisky and threw it back in one go, shuddering as it burned down his throat, warming him from within. 

He Apparated to a point a little further down the road from where he normally arrived, the night air cool against his face. 

Striding through the open gate, Harry followed the sound of voices and found Malfoy sitting on the ground while Snape poured something all around the base of the huge pile.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Snape turned and he smiled. "Kerosene." 

"Can't you use a spell?" Malfoy asked. 

"That is how we shall light the fire, Draco. I'd suggest you move back."

Harry and Malfoy moved a good twenty feet away. 

Snape lifted his wand. " _Incendio!_ "

There was a loud roar as the flame circled the bonfire and began racing skyward. Harry had to turn away from the overwhelming light and heat.

He felt a hand on his cheek and lifted his head to find Malfoy standing to his right and Snape to the left, both looking at him with as much heat as the bonfire.

"I ask you each one final time," Snape said, "do you agree to this ritual?"

"I do," Malfoy said quickly.

"I do," Harry said. "But what about you, Snape? What do you get out of it?"

Snape's eyes widened, whites bright in the light of the fire. "It's a little late to question my motives now, isn't it, Potter?"

Harry stood his ground. "Humour me, Severus." 

"Very well. If this ritual is successful, not only will much of Draco's anxiety and depression be alleviated, but I will have had the supreme pleasure of fucking both of you."

Snape's obscenity shot straight to his cock but to his surprise it was Malfoy who couldn't stifle a moan.

"God, Snape," he said, voice rough with arousal, "I've been dying for this moment."

"I know, Draco." Snape pulled Malfoy to him and plunged his tongue into his mouth.

He watched, awestruck, as Malfoy seemed to melt in Snape's embrace, his body held upright only by Snape's strong arms.

Harry felt like a voyeur. He should leave them to enjoy each other without his interference. He took one step back and Snape's hand was on his wrist, pulling him closer.

Malfoy appeared dazed when Snape broke the kiss, his lips swollen and eyes glassy.

Harry wanted to ask if Snape had dosed him with something but there wasn't time before Snape's fingers were at his nape. He closed his eyes just as Snape's mouth covered his own.

The kiss was hot, forceful, and made Harry's toes curl. 

"Oh, God," a voice said and though Harry knew it was Malfoy, he didn't care he was being watched. He wanted to thrust his body against Snape's and come.

He chased after Snape when he pulled back, desperate for more.

"Kiss Draco," Snape whispered against his lips. "He wants you to."

Harry didn't think that was the case at all—he was there by invitation—but when he turned his head, he met Malfoy's eye and realised, at the very least, Malfoy wanted him tonight.

Their kiss was softer, more tentative, neither of them taking control but Harry felt Malfoy's erection against his hip and groaned into their kiss. 

"As much as I am enjoying watching you together," Snape said, his voice rougher than Harry had ever heard, "we do need to move on to the next phase of the ritual."

It was almost impossible to force himself away from Malfoy but, when he did, he saw that Snape had cleared an area and surrounded it with a circle of candles. 

There were two phials lying in the center of the circle. One for anointing Malfoy's body with runes. The other for lubrication. 

Harry was slow to move, dazed by lust, but Malfoy had stripped himself bare and stood unashamed, even as his cock stood out from his body in obvious arousal.

"You are beautiful, Draco," Snape said softly as he picked up the first phial. "Undress, Harry."

Harry hastened to obey, watching as Snape drew across Malfoy's smooth chest and back, the black potion fading into his skin as it dried, leaving a shadowy outline.

He waited to drop his pants until Snape looked at him pointedly. The butterflies in his stomach were back. He was going to have sex with Malfoy. So was Snape. 

His cock throbbed. 

Snape set aside the phial and quickly pulled off his robes, revealing that he'd worn nothing underneath. 

It felt so wrong to be staring at Snape's cock but Malfoy didn't seem to be having any trouble with it. Harry thought his mouth might be watering.

"Lie down on your back." Snape picked up the phial of lube, clutching it in his hand. "I will prepare Draco."

Harry nodded and lay down, heart pounding as Malfoy straddled his thighs, bending forward so Snape had access to his arse.

It was mesmerising to see Malfoy's face as Snape stretched him. A furrow of his brow followed by a soft exhalation of breath. A brief grimace transformed into slack-jawed pleasure. He was soon grinding back against Snape's fingers, his cock wet against Harry's stomach.

When Snape wrapped his slick fingers around Harry's cock, Harry cried out in surprise. 

"God, sorry."

"No matter," Snape murmured, his hand sliding up and down Harry's length, coating it with lube. "Draco has good fortune on his side, to be the first to enjoy this."

Harry was trying to puzzle out what Snape meant exactly when Malfoy started to lower himself down onto Harry's cock.

The tight heat of his arse took Harry's breath away and he was afraid to move, to even breathe, for fear of coming. 

He opened his eyes when he heard the murmur of Snape's voice but couldn't make out the words. Malfoy's head was against Snape's shoulder and Snape's fingers were tracing the runes on his chest, his thumbs teasing Malfoy's nipples as they passed, which in turn made Malfoy clench his arse around Harry's cock.

"Fuck," Harry breathed.

Snape looked down at him and pressed his lips to the column of Malfoy's neck. "Ready for more, Draco?"

"Please." Malfoy's voice was needy and desperate, drawing out the word.

"Remember not to come until I finish the incantation," Snape said.

Harry would never last, it just wasn't possible. His balls were already aching. He thought he might cry. 

Then he felt the press of Snape's cock against his own, felt Malfoy's entire body freeze as he tried to take them both.

Harry reached up and pulled Malfoy down to him, trying to focus on anything except his cock.

Snape's face was rigid with concentration as he pushed inside. Harry couldn't resist snapping his hips up and, to his delight, Malfoy cried out and Snape shuddered violently, fingers gripping Malfoy's hips.

"You will pay for that, Potter," he said, then thrust, his cock hot and hard against Harry's.

When Snape pulled his wand and began the incantation, Malfoy started muttering incoherently in Harry's ear, clinging to him for all he was worth.

Snape started moving faster, his cock driving against Harry's. 

Without warning, Snape pulled Malfoy upright, bringing his back to his chest. Then he looked down at Harry.

"Make him come," Snape commanded and Harry reached for Malfoy's cock. With three quick strokes, Malfoy shuddered, come spurting over Harry's fist and onto his stomach. 

Harry couldn't hold back any longer, his hips moving of their own accord. 

"I want to see you come, Harry," Snape murmured and faster than he thought possible, Harry's balls drew up and he arched up, pulsing inside Malfoy.

Snape then pounded into Malfoy, his face contorting in what anyone might believe to be pain. But Harry knew it was unadulterated bliss. 

Pressing a kiss to the back of Malfoy's neck, Snape gingerly pulled back, his and Harry's cocks both finally slipping free. Harry shuddered with the tender sensitivity post-orgasm.

The air was thick with smoke, the fire still burning bright, but Harry couldn't stay awake another moment.

xXx

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when Harry opened his eyes. He wasn't chilled and his back didn't ache in spite of sleeping outdoors.

Harry sat up and stretched. He would have to thank Snape for the excellent charm he must have used. 

The fire still smoldered, though the vast majority of the furniture was reduced to ash. 

Looking around, Harry frowned. Had Snape and Malfoy left him alone outside all night?

He got up and found his clothes, though Malfoy's were still there. 

Where on earth was he?

Hearing voices, Harry turned toward the Manor and saw Snape pull the front door shut.

"How is Malfoy this morning?" Harry asked when Snape was within speaking distance.

"Sore." He smirked. "But much better. I ran a simple diagnostic spell on him and he has higher levels of serotonin than he's had in months."

"So you believe the ritual worked, then?"

"It would appear so." Snape inclined his head. "We are in your debt."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry waved him off. "I was happy to do it."

Snape's lips twitched. "You did seem to enjoy yourself." 

Harry blushed. "God, this is so awkward." 

"When you get over yourself, breakfast is served. I suggest you don't tarry. Draco's already eaten three pieces of toast, two sausages, and a bowl of porridge."

Snape turned and walked back to the house. 

The invitation to join them plain, Harry grinned and ran to catch up.


End file.
